the battle with in
by Alyssa-DBZ
Summary: this is set on the 02 digidestnds children there is battle with a new digimon empieror


Disclaimer: I don't own digimon  
  
Editor note: I have added a new Digidestined called Brianna her crest is the Crest of honesty. She is Matt's and TK Sister. Also the digimon Kaiser is???? You have to read on to find out.  
  
Davis and wife (dead) =son called Kai (17)  
  
Yolie and Ken son called Kevin (17) daughter called Jennie (17)  
  
TK and Wife (divorced)- Son called Brian (16)  
  
Sora and Joe = Son called Harry (16) and daughter called Jodie (19)  
  
Cody – (wife left) daughter Sara (16)  
  
Mimi and Izzy- son called Nick and daughter called Kerrie  
  
Tai- and Brianna has a daughter called Shannon (17) and son called Steven (19)  
  
Kari + Matt Daughter called Jessie (17) and a son called Jayde (19)  
  
The battle with in  
  
By Lazybonez  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Wake up Jessie said Kari; there was no answer so Kari went in  
  
And saw that her daughter was not in her bed and saw that Salamon was still asleep in her bed. Gatomon walked in and stood next to Kari, Garbumon came in after her and looked at Salomon. Where is Jayde asked Garbumon? Gone to Tai's to collect Jessie said Salomon who had just woken up. She found this on her nightstand two nights ago pointing to the Blue Digivice lying on the table. I better ring Tai said Kari. She picked up the phone and dialed in Tai's number, the phone rang and then a male voice said hello Kamiya house. Steve is that you? No it's the man in the moon, hello Kari are you looking for mom or dad. Who's in the house? Mom and dad are here, Mom is trying to get Shannon out of bed and Jessie is helping my dad to clean the car. Get your Mom. MOM, AUNT KARI IS ON THE PHONE. After a few minutes Brianna came on the phone breathless. Hi Kari Brianna said did you find a Digivice in Shannon's room asked Kari. No but Steven came out yesterday and told Tai and me and that Jayde, himself and Brian had been to the Digiworld and that they had met some Geckomons, and a Monochromon attacked them but they all found Digivices in the ground and then Patamon, Argumon and Garbumon saved them. But when I said that Argumon was with Tai he brought out a Koromon… that means he's digidestined. I think we should have a meeting said Kari. I agree… hold on Kari. In the background Kari heard Pepper breath and then she heard Brianna scolded Argumon… your not meant to use your attacks on Keamon Argumon. We see you later  
  
Ok Kari said could you tell Jessie and Jayde to come home and I'll ring the others to tell them to meet them at your house at five o'clock. Ok and she hung up. Gatomon came up to her and took an apple from the bowl and started eating it. So what did Brianna say? We are having a meeting at her house. She picked up the phone and started to dial Yolie and Kens house….  
  
Brianna's POV  
  
I had just got off the phone with Kari who was looking for Jessie and Jayde. Steven was playing basketball with Jayde and Jessie was helping Tai wash the car. Even thought we are rich Tai always does what a normal family does on a Saturday. With me been a former singer and Tai been a soccer player we have earned a bundle. I walk into my daughter's room and said Shannon Lesley Ishida if you don't get up this minute I'll throw you into… Jessie came into the room and said let me handle this for you Brianna. She took her little finger and put in her mouth and took it out again and then walked over to Shannon bed and put her finger into Shannon ear. WET WILLIE she said and I smiled as Shannon yelp and got out of bed. My niece walked over to me and said she'll be ready in five minutes. Let me guess matt taught you that. Yep he told me how he used to do it to you to get out of bed. I laughed and walked out with Jessie behind me. Tai was sitting down drinking a cup of coffee. I gave him a kiss and then I turned to tell Jessie that Kari wants her and Jayde home. Ok she said I will see ya later and went off to find Jayde Tai; Kari told me that jess has Digivice and so does Jayde. This was getting weirder then the minute  
  
  
  
Kari told Tai that the others are coming here in a while for a meeting. Mom, Dad please help me!! The two older digidestined heard their daughter yell and me and Tai ran in and saw that Keamon and Argumon were lying there and it looked like Keamon was in agony. Argumon what's wrong with her? I heard him ask his partner digimon. She's giving birth Tai. We waited 5 minutes until we heard a pop and a Digiegg lay on the floor. Tai, we better take this to the digiworld before anything happens… the egg disappeared and instead of the egg was a Demikeamon. Mom who's that asked Shannon looking at Demikeomon, Brianna smiled at Tai and said that's Demikeomon she is the in training form of Keomon. Shannon smiled and then turned to Argumon and said Argumon you old son of a gun. Argumon just blushed and said Tai, Brianna's right we do have to get her to the digiworld, but we have to wait until everyone here. Ok as Tai watched as Demikeomon jumped into Shannon's arms and then a bright light came from her computer and in her hand laid a Digivice. Cool I'm digidestined. Shannon pointed her Digivice at the computer and said Digiport open. There was flash of white light and she had disappeared. Shannon! Oh she gone to the digiworld with Demikeomon come on Brie we have to go and get her argumon come on said Tai, Keomon are you strong enough to go. Yes I am. DIGIPORT OPEN. And the two digidestined entered the flash of light.  
  
Meanwhile in the digiworld  
  
Kai, Kevin, Jennie, Brian, Harry, Jodie, Sara, Nick, Kerrie, Jayde, Steve and Jessie had all arrived in the digiworld before Shannon and had met their digimon (Kai- Veemon Kevin-Wormmon, Jennie Hawkmon, Brian-Patamon, Harry- Biyomon, Jodie – Gomamon, Sara- Armidillomon, Nick- Palmon, Kerrie- Tentomon, Steven- Argumon, Jessie- Gatomon and Jayde- Garbumon) what are you guys doing here…  
  
Why are the new digidestined here? Keep reading 


End file.
